Quand rien ne va plus
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: Quand la journée de Draco part en vrille, sa peut donner des résultats étonnants ... Drarry !


_Quand rien ne va plus :_

_Tout a commencer il y a quelque mois, à Poudlard._

_Va te faire foutre Malefoy !_

_Mais que de politesse Potter, je n'en attendait pas tant ! Répondis-je sur un ton tellement glacial que j'aurais pu cracher un iceberg et les pingouins qui vont avec._

_Je te le dit et je te le répète, c'est de TA faute si on a rater cette foutue potion ! Me répondit-il visiblement de plus en plus en colère._

_Et c'est toi qui dit sa ?! T'est même pas capable de découper des tiges de Mandragores correctement Potter, alors c'est surement pas à toi de me faire une leçon de morale ! _

_T'es sourd ou quoi ? _

_Ou quoi..._

_Non t'es sourd, alors lis sur mes lèvres : JE T'EMMERDE !_

_Bon ok je vous dois des explications. Je venais de passer mes deux heures de potions du jour, jusque là tout va bien, mais là y a eu comme un truc qui a déconner, mon parrain, Severus Rogue ma mis en binôme avec sa Majesté Potter, autant vous dire que celui là il va m'entendre avec ses idées débiles, et pire encore : à cause de monsieur Harry-j'ai-tué-face-de-serpent-alors-je-fait-ce que- je veux-Potter, je venais de me tapé le premier zéro de ma vie en potion ! Si mon père l'apprend il en feras une attaque ! Bon on se calme Draco, on respire et on se calme._

_Bon, a jamais Malefoy ! S'écria Potter en s'éloignant dans le couloir pour rejoindre la belette et sa petite amie sang-de-bourbe._

_Mais avec plaisir Potter !_

_Si tu veut vraiment me faire plaisir casse toi la gueule dans les escaliers ! Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter avec de disparaitre au coin du couloir._

_Putain de Gryffondors de merde ! Ok il faut que je me calme, je devient vulgaire et un Malefoy n'est jamais vulgaire ! _

_Et Draco attend ! Cria une voix derrière moi._

_Comme je me décidais enfin a stopper et a me retourner, je me prit mon très cher meilleur ami de plein fouet._

_Putain Blaise fait attention ! m'écriais je._

_Ouh t'est vulgaire, toi t'a croisé Potter ?! Me dit- il en se relevant tant bien que mal._

_Non sans blague ! Aller vient j'ai faim._

_Nous nous dirigeâmes donc le plus vite possible, c'est à dire moi trainant un Blaise plus que paresseux derrière moi pendant que lui criait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il y avait pas le feu au lac. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes de la grande salle, je stoppa net... OMG c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Là devant nous se tenait Potter torse nu en plein milieu du couloir dans une position plus que .. hum hum équivoque. Il était coucher sur une sorte de chevalet de bois* qui avait été recouverte d'une peau de bête, la tête rejetée en arrière, les jambes retombant de chaque côté de sa monture. Comment j'ai fait pour passé autant de temps a le côtoyer sans m'apercevoir que Potter était aussi... aussi ... sexy ! Comment sa je suis censé être hétéro ? Bien sure que non, je suis bi si vous voulez tous savoir et je suis même plus porter sur les mec ses temps si et même plus depuis que j'ai vu Potter comme sa. Bien attendu il serait plus prudent que, disons mon père ne l'apprenne pas... Bon ok Draco zen, respire et reprend un visage neutre._

_Alors Potter encore en train de posé, c'est quoi cette fois un magazine érotique ?! _

_Voilà comme sa c'est très bien Draco ne pas regarder son corps, le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_Mais tu as tout compris Malefoy ! _

_Quoi ?! _

_Putain mais je disais sa pour déconner moi, où est passé le timide et prude petit Potter ? Celui qui rougissait a tout bout de champs ? _

_Tu à très bien bien supposé, tu connais Éros magazine** ? Et bien je te présente Dean, il est photographe pour le magazine en question et ma demander de posé pour le prochain numéro, je pensais faire sa dans ma chambre mais il a trouvé l'éclairage de meilleure qualité ici. M'expliqua – t – il d'un ton neutre, sans aucune gêne. _

_Sa y est, je suis tomber dans la quatrième dimension, aujourd'hui Potter qui pose pour un magazine de charme gay et demain ? Rogue qui fait cours en tutu rose et en fesant des claquettes ? _

_De plus en plus minable tes coups de pub Potter la prochaine fois ce seras quoi ? Tu compte roulée une pelle a la belette ? _

_Pourquoi pas ? Mais ce serait bien mieux si c'était toi Draco, là sa ferait sensation ! Me réplique-t-il un me jetant un regard langoureux._

_Euh... euh... pardonnez moi pendant un moment j'ai subit comme une déconnexion cérébrale. Attendez mais il est pas censé être hétéro le Survivant ? Et puis c'est quoi ces allusion douteuse ? Et... attendez je rêve ou il m'a appelé Draco ? Hum mon nom sonne extrêmement bien dans sa bouche ... Ouh non Draco tu va me ranger immédiatement ces pensé non- catholique, tu va lui lancer une réplique sanglante et tu va rentré dans la grande salle pour prendre tous repas tranquillement, comme chaque jour ! Allez, go !_

_... _

_Ouais bon pour la réplique sanglante on repasseras hein. _

_Alors Malefoy, on as perdu sa langue, je t'ai connu plus bavard ?!Attention qui en dit point consent... Me dit- il un air amusé peint sur le visage._

_Ma langue va très bien et elle t'emmerde Potter, retourne a tes conneries, moi j'ai pas de temps a perdre, vient Blaise !_

_J'arrive, j'arrive, au fait pas mal les fesses Potter, je te savais pas si canon ! _

_Je vais tuer ce traitre, ce connard, ce bâtard qui me sert de meilleure ami ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! C'est quoi cette façon de complimenté Potter sur ses fesses, on est des Serpentards que Diable ! Mais Draco c'est pas toi qui , il n'y a même pas 5 minutes, t'imaginait bloquant Potter contre un mur, pour ensuite l'embrasser sauvagement, et le ..._

_Toi la conscience ta gueule ! Je ne fantasme pas sur Potter ok ? Ah c'est toi qui la dit ! Pff sa devient du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire !_

_Merci Zabini. Faut dire qu'avec les fringues trop grandes que j'ai c'est assez difficile de s'en rendre compte. Lui répond Potter le plus simplement du monde. _

_Non mais je rêve ! Tout va vraiment de travers aujourd'hui ! Bon là il faut que je fasse quelque chose, parce que si je reste encore une minute de plus a fixé le binoclard avec cet air ahuri je vais moi même commencer a douté de mes capacités mentales. Donc il faut que je trouve une solution. J'ai plusieurs possibilités : 1) Tuez Blaise, assommé ce putain de photographe de mes deux qui fixe Potter comme, comme... ben comme moi quoi et sauter sur Potter. 2) Partir manger comme si de rien n'était et ignorer superbement mon meilleur ami au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. 3) Bloquer Potter contre un mur pour ensuite l'embrasser sauvagement et le ... ouais bon je vais virer cette possibilité sa ferait tache quand même ... bon reprenons 4) Choper Potter et essayer de le faire revenir à la raison, tuez Blaise, rembarré le photographe et aller manger tranquillement. Ouais la 4 me semble pas mal ... Bon aller on y va pour la 4. _

_Je fonce sur Potter, qui semble surpris pas ma soudaine détermination, l'attrape par le poignet et l'oblige a descendre de son stupide piédestal, ce qu'il fait non sans ce débattre._

_Mais putain Malefoy lâche moi ! Mais t'est devenu complètement déséquilibrer ou quoi ? _

_Tais toi et suis moi ! _

_Comme si j'avais le choix ! Malefoy, s'il te plait sert moins fort tu me fait mal !_

_Mais c'est que tu as soudainement appris la politesse le balafré !_

_Voilà comme sa c'est parfait, des insultes, des sarcasmes. Pas de sous entendu, ni de prénom prononcé sensuellement. Comment sa il l'a prononcé normalement mon prénom et c'est moi qui me fait des idées ? _

_Mais non je vous assure ! Et puis de tout façon c'est moi qui raconte alors vous avez rien a dire ! Na !_

_S'il te plait Draco ..._

_Et voilà, il gâche tout ! _

_Écoute Potter, moi c'est Malefoy pas Draco, pas Dray, pas Drakinouchet mais Malefoy ! _

_Euh c'est pas Parkinson qui t'appelle Drakinouchet ? _

_Si et d'ailleurs va falloir que je fasse quelque chose contre sa car si je l'entend encore une fois m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule je la tue ! _

_HAHAHA ! Oh mon dieu elle a vraiment le chic pour trouver le surnom le plus ridicule ! Par contre j'aime bien Dray..._

_Finalement moi aussi j'aime bien le surnom Dray ... Mais non c'est pas ce que vous croyez, sa n'a rien avoir avec Potter ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que personne ne me croit ? _

_Potter t'a pété un casque ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu m'appelle Draco et depuis quand t'est gay et..._

_Depuis sa ... me murmure – t-il _

_Il se penche dangereusement sur moi, ses yeux a demi clos et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle sont étrangement douce et en cet instant je n'ai plus du tout envi de le remettre sur le droit chemin mais au contraire de m'égarer avec lui... Ces mains glisse jusqu'à ma taille et il m'attire un peut plus contre lui, je me laisse faire, envouté par ces mains, ces lèvres qui ce font de plus en plus insistante. Mes mains prennent place dans ses cheveux si désordonner, sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres en quémandant l'entrée, ce que je lui accorde avec plaisir, nos langue se rejoigne entamant un balais de plus en plus fiévreux. Quand nous nous séparons enfin nous sommes a bout de souffles et une douces rougeur c'est installé sur ses joues. Il semble soudain intimidé comme si il s'attendait a ce que je le gifle et que je m'en aille en criant au scandale. Je lui souris et il semble soudain rassuré. _

_C'était pour quoi ces photos je te connais assez pour savoir que tu déteste être le centre d'attention ?_

_Pour attirer ton attention..._

_Blaise qui complimente tes fesses ? _

_Pour te rendre jaloux..._

_Le photographe qui te fait de l'œil ? _

_Ah là j'y suis pour rien !_

_Très bien j'aurais au moins une personne à rembarrer aujourd'hui._

_Je t'aide ?_

_Volontiers ... _

_Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouver a sortir avec le Survivant, mon ennemis de toujours, ma Némésis ... Bien sure sa a été le sujet principale de nombreuse rumeur et nous avons du affronter de nombreuse réactions plus qu'hostiles mais nous sommes toujours ensemble en cette fin de scolarité. Mes amis on bien pris la chose, Blaise qui avais de lui même aider Harry était plus que ravis a l'annonce de la nouvelle, Pansy quand à elle a tout d'abord été déçue, apparemment elle était toujours amoureuse de moi mais elle l'a finalement très bien accepté et est très heureuse pour nous. Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle on tous d'abord été assez surpris mais sont très vite devenus amis avec les Gryffondors. Et oui aujourd'hui nous Serpentards passons nos journée avec les amis d'Harry, avec qui nous nous entendons très bien. Je suis devenu très ami avec Hermione, c'est une fille vraiment brillante et très gentille même si avant sa m'aurait couté de le reconnaître, elle était d'ailleurs très heureuse quand elle a su pour Harry et moi, quand a Ron, et bien disons qu'après avoir passé une journée a l'infirmerie pour s'être évanoui quand il a appris que c'était avec moi que Harry passait ses nuits, il ne ma pas adressé la parole pendant toute la première semaine mais grâce à sa , depuis peut, petite amie Hermione il a appris a l'accepté et nous sommes de plus en plus amical l'un envers l'autre. Nous savons que tous ne seras pas toujours rose, car sortis d'ici la nouvelle comme quoi le sauveur du monde sorcier emménage avec le descendant des plus fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort va faire beaucoup de bruit mais j'aime Harry et ce depuis longtemps, même si je ne me le suis avouer que ressèment. _

_Draco ? _

_Hum Hum... je vais vous laissez Harry m'appelle de notre chambre pour ... l'inaugurer. Alors, à plus tard, hein !_

_**Fin**_

_* Mais oui les chevalet qu'on utilise en gym, par dessus les quels on doit sauté vous voyez ? Non, bon c'est pas grave je me comprend ^.^_

_** Oui je sais je sais c'est pathétique comme nom mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à cette heure ci ( il est vachement tard n'empêche ) please pas tapé l'auteur T.T _


End file.
